


Don't think I haven't noticed

by Clockwork



Series: Meeting Needs [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Season 2, letter writing, midseries, plot with plot, put upon jenkins, snail mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Eve received a letter by book from Moriarty again, this time with a gift. Jenkins is Jenkins.





	Don't think I haven't noticed

Back together didn’t mean that everything was fine, especially with the Library acting rather like a spoiled child speaking to them all in another language than any of the ones they collectively spoke. So while Baird had been against divide and conquer when Flynn wanted them to go racing off across the world together, she did understand the need for it amongst themselves. 

So while the Librarians sought out what was wrong in Oklahoma, Eve was doing her best to try and hold down the fort and help Jenkins in locating missing artifacts. Not to mention trying to secure the missing rooms. 

It was hard sometimes to imagine what life was like before the Library. Before Flynn, and the L.I.T.s and magic and magical libraries and fairytale hair and all that came with it. Like Fictionals. More importantly, Fictionals that didn’t listen, didn’t do as they were told, and still somehow managed to smuggle their book into the Library to be laying once more atop Eve’s desk. This time with a note on linen paper that was wrapped with twine around the book and holding in place a single white rose.

_Page 197_

“Why is it that no one can follow the rules?”

Despite the frustration in her tones and the roll of her eyes, after assuring herself that Jenkins was not around, Eve sat down and tugged at the knot of the twine. Setting the rose aside, she dropped the note atop of it and opened the page given.

_Dearest Duchess,_

_I do admit that I wasn’t entirely certain you would return the book. That you did both touches me, as well as being a delight. I do not know how often I will be able to write, but do trust that even if you have not heard from me that I am certainly thinking about you._

_While certainly better than facing my future with the Falls, things with Prospero are not what I would call fun. While I am under many geas about what I may or may not say, trust that so far all endeavors have failed. That does not end the quest, or his anger at your Librarian’s destruction of the Tree._

_I do take a small bit of delight in that, if only in so much as he would have no need for my services should a new staff be forged. Now that I think of it, that might well be a clue that he has won, except by the time you realized that no further missives were coming, likely the world would be in ruins under his control. Sanity is not his strong suit, after all._

_My day draws short, and I should send this before my window closes. Do me a favor and look in that wonderful file cabinet under Patiala. I think you and the Knight will be quite happy with what you find there. Until next time, Duchess._

_With all my affection,_

_Moriarty_

Closing the book with a snap, Baird pushed back from her desk and crossed the room with quick steps. Locating the right drawer, she hesitated only a moment before pulling it open. In the back of the drawer was a jeweler’s box. Wondering just how booby trapped it might be with a mind like Moriarty’s in the mix, she still opened the box. Within was a diamond larger than any she had seen, seeming to shimmer and glint even in the casual lighting of the room.

“Jenkins! Get in here! Now!”

Not moving, not even sure what to think as she raised a hand, considering lifting it from the box. 

“Stop right there.”

Jenkins’ voice was hard, commandeering, and as Moriarty referred to him, every inch the Knight he was. 

“Please, Colonel Baird. Eve. Please just set that down on the table. Tell me you haven’t touched it.”

“I haven’t, and why?” Even as she asked, she is moving slowly, carrying it as one might a bomb as she set the box onto the table. Stepping back quickly, she glanced from the diamond to Jenkins and back. “What’s going on?”

Trying to sound calm while she was raging against herself in her own head. Why had she trusted him? This was her fault! How was he even getting into the Library?

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, that is the Debeers diamond. Once part of the Patiala necklace, when the main piece of diamonds and pearls was recovered, many stones were missing. Including the crowning jewel of the piece, the Debeers diamond. Which, as I said, this appears to be. Where did you find it?”

“Why would we be interested in it?” She asked, bypassing Jenkins question for the wording that Moriarty had used. He had said the Knight would be interested. That meant it was more than a diamond larger than an eyeball.

“Because despite the offical story that the Maharaja’s family stole it and sold off the stones. A much better answer than that Cartier imprisoned a demon in their employment into the stone and then gave it away to try and rid themselves of its curse.”

“I suppose I can see that.” Baird took another step back. “Has it always been in the Library?”

“Technically, yes. The Librarian of the time recovered it through theft, and then it was housed here.”

Eve arched a brow. “Technically?”

“Technically,” Jenkins said, moving closer to close the box. “Because it is on the list of missing artifacts. Now, might I ask again. Where did you find it?”

“Yeah, about that. See, I think Moriarty gave it to us.”

“Moriarty the Fictional that has been leaving you his book?”

“You knew about that?”

“Colonel Baird. I am the caretaker for the Annex. Except how the rooms keep moving and where the artifacts have actually gone? There is very little I don’t know.”

He stepped over to her desk, picking up the rose, taking a step towards her. Then another.

“I also know that it is a risk in the best of situations to engage in flirtations with a Fictional but when said Fictional is not only the Napoleon of Crime but in league with the very Fictional that intended to destroy the Tree of Knowledge…”

By now he was standing just before her, waving the rose at her as if to make his point. 

“I know! Okay, I know. I know it was stupid, but I thought that maybe if I kept in contact with him, that he might one day lead us to Prospero, and I think he wants to.”

Jenkins stopped waving the rose though it kept bobbing from the motion.

“You do?”

“I do. I have every reason to believe that it is only the magic that Prospero used to bring Moriarty to life that keeps him working for the magician. It’s why i think he brought the cursed creepy beautiful diamond to us.”

Jenkins didn’t respond right away, turning away from Eve to face the diamond.

“You truly believe he brought us this as what? A peace offering?”

“Or a warning. If Prospero was trying to use the demon in that diamond like he uses the fairy in the pocket watch…”

“Then your paramour in waiting might well have saved us from whatever ravages Prospero might have set loose.”

“He’s not my parawhatever you said. He’s just someone that could be useful to us.”

“Flynn’s useful to us and he has yet to bring you flowers,” Jenkins pointed out.

Snatching the rose from his hand, she picked up the book and a pen. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed that. Now do something about the bound bauble and I’m going to thank Moriarty for his gift. Maybe he’ll bring another.”

Jenkins wanted until she had left the room, closing the box carefully and picking it up just as gingerly.

“Yes. Maybe he will. Or maybe he’ll use whatever means he’s using to bypass Library security to kill us all in our sleep. Won’t that be delightful,” he muttered, talking to himself. “And bring flowers then too.”


End file.
